Inkjet recording method techniques have rapidly advanced, and industrial inkjet printing presses which employ an ink-jet recording method in an industrial or commercial printer for producing a number of commercial printed materials have been known {see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2011-251231 and 2005-088525, “Ink-jet printing press applicable to B2-size printing paper”, written by Michiko Tokumasu (“Japan Printer”, published by Insatsu Gakkai Shuppanbu Ltd., August 2010 (Vol. 93), pages 21 to 24), and “Offset-quality inkjet printing press”, written by Yasutoshi Miyagi (“Japan Printer”, published by Insatsu Gakkai Shuppanbu Ltd., August 2010 (Vol. 93), pages 25 to 29)}. These industrial inkjet printing presses are marketed under the trade names, for example, TruepressJet of Dainippon Screen Mfg. Co., Ltd., MJP series of Miyakoshi Printing Machinery, Co., Ltd., Prosper and VERSAMARK of Eastman Kodak Company, and JetPress of FUJIFILM Corporation.
The industrial inkjet printing press exhibits a color printing speed which is ten to several tens times faster than an inkjet printer for general domestic use and for SOHO and a large format inkjet printer, and which, though, varies depending on various printing conditions, and the printing speed of the industrial inkjet printing press is 15 m/min or more, and the printing speed of that of a higher speed type is more than 60 m/min. For this reason, the industrial inkjet printing press is differentiated from an inkjet printer for general domestic use and for SOHO and a large format inkjet printer.
The industrial inkjet printing press can deal with variable information and therefore can be applied to on-demand printing. Printing companies frequently employ a form of printing method in which printing for fixed information is made by a conventional printing press, such as a gravure printing press, an offset printing press, a letterpress printing press, a flexographic press, a thermal transfer printing press, or a toner printing press, and printing for variable information is made by an industrial inkjet printing press. Particularly, in view of the printed image quality and production cost, an offset printing press is frequently used in printing for fixed information.
Therefore, the lightweight coated printing paper for an industrial inkjet printing press is required to have printability for both printing using a conventional printing press, such as an offset printing press, and printing using an industrial inkjet printing press. When the lightweight coated printing paper for an industrial inkjet printing press does not have printability for both the above printing presses, printed materials having satisfactory image quality as a commercial product cannot be produced using the above printing presses.
As inkjet recording paper having both excellent inkjet printability, for example, excellent ink absorbing property, color development property, or printing density, and excellent offset printability, there has been known an inkjet recording paper having, on at least one surface of a support, formed at least one pigment coating layer comprised mainly of a pigment and a binder, wherein needle-like and/or cylindrical precipitated calcium carbonate is contained as the pigment, wherein the precipitated calcium carbonate has a 50% by volume particle diameter (D50) of 0.2 to 0.7 μm in a particle size distribution curve as measured by a laser diffraction method, wherein the ratio (D90/D10) of the 90% by volume particle diameter (D90) to the 10% by volume particle diameter (D10) is 8 or less (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-132854). Further, as lightweight coated paper for offset printing, which can remarkably improve the printing opacity and has excellent color printing quality in multi-color offset printing, there has been known a lightweight coated paper for offset printing, having, on a base paper, a surface treatment agent layer comprised mainly of a pigment and a binder, wherein the base paper contains a filler having an oil absorption of 360 to 500 mL/100 g in an amount of 0.5 to 5.0% by mass, wherein the surface treatment agent layer contains calcium carbonate in an amount of 55 parts by mass or more, relative to 100 parts by mass of the total of the pigments, wherein the lightweight coated paper satisfies the following properties: a basis weight of 35 to 50 g/m2, a coefficient of dynamic friction of 0.45 to 0.65, a brightness of 54% or more, a printing opacity of 90% or more, an oil absorption of 60 to 200 seconds, and a smoothness of 20 to 200 seconds (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-255551).